<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Mine, They Won't Hurt You by GlassXelhua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158504">Baby Mine, They Won't Hurt You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassXelhua/pseuds/GlassXelhua'>GlassXelhua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lord of the Flies - William Golding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Hopeful Ending, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassXelhua/pseuds/GlassXelhua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What Simon deserved instead of canon. I will extend it into an entire au if anyone thinks I should. Which would be extremely high praise with how short this is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Simon and his OC mother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby Mine, They Won't Hurt You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Laughed at during a seizure!" The woman opposite Mr Bradley slammed her hands on the table and dared him to flinch at it. "My poor darling can't control his limbs and you let those little pieces of dirt laugh?!" Her fury spared not even teenagers and she was still only simmering. When the pot boiled over he'd be dead.</p><p>"Miss-"</p><p>"Mrs! Cambourne, and don't you dare patronise me, my son is my cub not my deer in the headlights! I'm taking him out" She looked and was ready to tear his lips off if he cut in to her tirade against him. "Jack Merridew is a repulsive little lout, and I will make sure every mother for twenty miles knows it by this afternoon. My darling is not a freak, or a beast! He's a boy! He's just a boy..." Mrs Cambourne straightened herself before her eyes could blink. "As for the little sheep who join in his sick games every time, I'll be mentioning them as well. With a war coming we really don't need this" Her eyes didn't leave his as she turned to the door. She only half looked at it and made sure he heard. "Upton will embrace the smartest boy you were ever ignorant enough to lose" </p><p>"There... isn't a war coming" Mr Bradley saw the permission to speak and accepted it.</p><p>"Yes there is" Mrs Cambourne picked up her bags and left to find her son. "I don't care what lesson he's in. Hello, have you seen my son Simon?" She'd called over her shoulder and then kneeled down to a younger student.</p><p>The reason Mr Bradley's blood rose into his throat later wasn't that they were losing a straight A gift, wasn't that they'd lost him to Upton, and somehow wasn't the certainty of Simon's mother's statement. It was the fact that when Simon was being told by his mother he'd be walking into a different school the next week, it was the happiest he'd ever seen him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>